Noche de invierno
by Shialid
Summary: Una noche fría necesita algo de calor y a veces no importa quién sea con quien te cruzas, si llevas unas copas de más o simplemente quieres divertirte. Nagha/Xellos
1. Ella

**Ella**

Invierno, quien habría dicho que una simple noche habría dado para tanto y que el frio nocturno podría ser tan traicionero.

La mujer caminaba por las calles de Artem y aunque era difícil encontrar alcohol no lo era por los barrios bajos de la ciudad.  
Su pelo negro se movía al ritmo de sus pasos y sus ojos azules de cuando en cuando tenían que forzarse para leer los carteles de los locales que la rodeaban.  
Prostitutas drogas y alcohol, como otras tantas ciudades era imposible que no se hallara por la zona todo aquel vicio que cualquier persona buscara.  
Naga miró a su alrededor y entró en uno de los locales.  
El antro apestaba a sudor y humo, y una cantidad de borrachos desproporcionada se movían de un lado a otro, gritando y armando jaleo.  
Fuera como fuere estaba decidida aquella noche a olvidar.  
Comenzó pidiendo un par de cervezas, y con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto poco susceptible al alcohol.

A decir verdad tenía pensado pedir unas cuantas más pero se percató entonces de alguien, que la observaba desde uno de los rincones de la estancia.  
Sintió un escalofrió ante aquella figura que apenas se vislumbraba entre la gente, pero que no dejaba de observarla.

No parecía uno de aquello borrachos mal educados y mal olientes que parecían clientes habituales del local, tampoco parecía uno de esos rudos hombres necesitados que buscaban compañía en las oscuras esquinas de los alrededores.  
Su aspecto era más bien el de un sacerdote, un clérigo de los muchos templos que había visto en Saillune.

Naga estaba dispuesta a no pensar en nada aquella noche, estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que pudiera, a no pensar, y aquel extraño sujeto por como la miraba parecía estar dispuesto a hacerla olvidar.  
Una fría noche de invierno necesitaba algo más que alcohol para hacerla entrar en calor.  
Bajó la vista unos segundos y vio la jarra vacía, no llevaba mucho más dinero encima así que en lo que respectaba a bebida debía de conformarse con lo que llevaba hasta el momento.  
En ese instante una jarra de cerveza más apareció en su mesa.  
Miró al camarero sorprendida esperando que le dijera a que venia que le pusieran algo que aun no había pedido.  
- Ese hombre ha pagado sus consumiciones, y dice que todo lo que pida lo incluya a su cuenta.- Naga sonrió y volvió la vista a aquel extraño.  
Al parecer ella no era la única que buscaba algo más de calor Aquella noche.  
El hombre levantó la copa y ella asintió.  
Quizá si no hubiera sido de su agrado habría rechazado la bebida, e incluso le habría lanzado algún conjuro disuasorio mostrándose ofendida, pero no era el caso.  
Aquella misteriosa sonrisa, aquellos ojos purpuras, aquella noche fría.  
Se tomó la jarra que le habían puesto en un par de tragos y mirando de reojo a quien le había invitado se puso en pie y Salió del local.

Andó aproximadamente unos diez metros y giró en uno de los callejones.  
Estaba segura de que la seguiría, pero para su sorpresa al llegar casi al final del callejón se topó con él de frente.  
Le observó sorprendida unos segundos.  
- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- dijo mirando de reojo al hombre mientras sonreía.  
-  Eso es secreto.- susurró él mientras se acercaba a ella.  
Naga retrocedió hasta topar de espaldas contra la pared y él, que la sacaba una media cabeza de altura, puso una mano a cada lado de ella acercando su rostro al de la mujer.  
- Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el supuesto sacerdote.  
- No suelo dar mi nombre a desconocidos.- dijo ella a modo de coqueteo.  
Él entornó la mirada y sonrió nuevamente.  
- Mi nombre es Xellos, y ahora que no soy un desconocido ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- ella cruzó una mirada con él y se cruzó de brazos.  
- Naga.- dijo entonces sonriendo de forma cínica.  
- ¿Naga? Eso, no es un nombre.- ella titubeo unos segundos, su autentico nombre era Gracia, pero no era como iba a presentarse.  
- Es así como me conocen.- Xellos se rió ante el comentario.  
- Bien, en ese caso, Naga, conozco un sitio de aquí donde podemos estar tranquilos, si así lo deseas.- ella estaba dispuesta a ir con aquel hombre aquella noche, pero antes tenía que decir algo que consideraba conveniente.  
- Quiero dejarte claro que no soy una prostituta.- dijo ella.  
Xellos miró sorprendido a la mujer y a continuación sonrió cínicamente.  
- Sé que no eres una prostituta, no te preocupes, seré yo quien haga lo que tú quieras esta vez, y si nos volvemos a encontrar intercambiaremos papeles.- ella se rió ante aquello, una risa estruendosa, una risa que algunos temían, pero que a Xellos ni inmuto.  
- En ese caso y habiendo aclarado las cosas dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?.- El misterioso hombre aparto los brazos dejándola "libre" y comenzó a andar.  
- sígueme entonces.- dijo a modo de susurro.  
Ella así lo hizo.

Dos calles después y una posada no muy alejada del lugar la noche de invierno no era ya tan fría.

Naga abrió los ojos, despertando de forma repentina, miró hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que el sol comenzaba a salir.  
Se levantó con extremo cuidado y se vistió, tratando de no despertar a Xellos, el cual parecía dormir.  
Salió de la habitación y miró a atrás unos instantes antes de cerrar la puerta.  
-No ha estado mal, una pena que no nos hayamos conocido en otras circunstancias.- susurró mientras sonreía levemente.  
Recordó entonces quien era, y el porqué de todo aquello, a decir verdad era una lástima.  
Tras decir aquello salió del cuarto y de la posada sin volver a mirar atrás. 


	2. Él

**Él**

Invierno, quien habría dicho que una oscura noche podría haber resultado tan interesante y entretenida, y que el frio nocturno podría ser tan agradable.

El hombre que se movía por los suburbios de la zona lo hacía como si hubiera crecido allí.  
Su pelo violáceo se movía hacia el lugar en que soplaba el viento y sus ojos amatistas no tenían que realizar esfuerzo ninguno para ver en la oscuridad.  
Tanta desesperación, corrupción y dolor en las miradas de tantas personas eran un completo deleite para el demonio que se alimentaba de aquellas emociones que emanaban de aquel lugar.

Pero no solo eso le había llevado a aquel lugar, su ama no era la única que se deleitaba con algunos placeres humanos.  
Vicios varios así como alcohol, opiáceos y mujeres plagaban la zona, pero para Xellos quizá solo las mujeres eran uno de esos vicios que le interesaban.  
En cualquier caso la noche aun era joven y quizá podría contratar algunos servicios un poco más tarde, pues nada de lo que veía le parecía lo suficientemente interesante para su gusto, no buscaba a sucedáneos de almas decrepitas de mujeres, sino a una mujer de verdad.  
Entró a uno de los locales para hacer tiempo hasta que la noche se oscureciera más, pues quizá entonces habría algo de su agrado en aquellas oscuras calles.  
Se acercó a la barra, y pidió una copa de vino.

Tanto dolor y sufrimiento le tenía eufórico, tanta gente recurriendo a la bebida y opiáceos para purgar sus culpas.  
Se dirigió a un rincón y se alimentó nuevamente de aquellos sentimientos, de aquellas frases y palabras.  
-"Maté a ese hombre, yo lo mate, pero fue porque me provocó"- pensaba uno.  
- "Maldita zorra, tú te lo buscaste, no fue culpa mía"- se decía a si misma otra.  
- "Debería haber muerto, pero que me importa, que se jodan, no fueron suficientemente fuertes"- se auto convencía uno más.  
- "murió por mi culpa, y para colmo dejé solos a mi padre y mi hermana, pero es lo mejor, no tienen que sufrir por mí culpa"- Dijo entonces una voz de mujer.  
Xellos volvió automáticamente la vista hacia aquella que había pensado aquello.  
No solo lo que podía ser su historia, sino también su aspecto le gustaba.  
Era atractiva, largo pelo moreno, grandes ojos azules, pero aquello no era lo único grande y eso lo dejaba claro con aquel provocativo traje aquel escote y todo en general, que mostraba tanto que no daba lugar a la imaginación.  
En ese instante ella le miró, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba.  
Desde luego aunque el atuendo podía dar a equivoco no era una prostituta, y parecía interesada en el, al menos en preguntarse porque la estaría mirando y quien o que era.  
Aquello hizo gracia a Xellos.  
Del mismo modo pudo vislumbrar que no buscaba solo alcohol aquella noche.  
En ese momento ella bajó la vista unos segundos y el aprovecho para hacer un gesto al camarero.  
Este se acercó.  
- ¿Ve esa mujer de allí?  
- Como para no verla.- dijo el hombre riendo.  
- Bien pues póngale una jarra más de cerveza y pagaré lo que ha consumido.- el camarero asintió y mandó rápidamente a uno de los chicos a servir la jarra.  
Apenas hacerlo la mujer levantó la vista al camarero el cual le dijo al parecer quien había pagado las consumiciones, y aquella incluida.  
Ella sonrió y le miró entonces.  
Él levantó levemente la copa de vino y ella asintió.  
La observó mientras se tomaba en un par de tragos la jarra y se ponía en pie para salir del local mientras le observaba de reojo.  
Aquel aspecto aquellos pensamientos, aquellos gestos, aquel agradable frio invernal.  
Salió apenas pasado medio minuto dejando dinero de más al camarero y pudo ver como giraba en una de las callejuelas transversales.  
Sonrió de forma cínica y desapareció.

Reapareció a la salida del callejón y anduvo unos cuantos pasos.  
Ella le miró con sorpresa.  
- ¿Como lo has hecho?- preguntó volviéndole a mirar de reojo mientras mostraba una picara sonrisa en su rostro.  
El demonio la observó de arriba abajo.  
- Eso es secreto.- dijo entonces en un susurro y acercándose a ella.  
La mujer retrocedió hasta darse de espaldas contra la pared y Xellos puso entonces un brazo a cada lado de si cuerpo, dejando el rostro de ella apenas a unos centímetros del suyo.  
- Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó.  
- No suelo dar mi nombre a desconocidos.- dijo ella sutilmente.  
Él se acercó algo más pero de forma casi imperceptible.  
Dudaba si decirle su nombre o no, ¿pero que importaba? Una persona más o menos que lo supiera.  
- Mi nombre es Xellos, y ahora que no soy un desconocido ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?- la miró a aquellos profundos ojos azules hasta que recibió su respuesta.  
- Naga.- dijo entonces sonriendo de forma cínica.  
"¿Nagah? ¿Por las curvas?" aquello fue lo que Xellos estuvo a punto de decir, sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo y en lugar de ello pudo oír otro nombre. "Gracia" ¿Qué le hacía a aquella mujer ocultar su autentico nombre?  
- ¿Naga? Eso, no es un nombre.- contestó tratando de obtener el verdadero nombre.  
- Es así como me conocen.- él se rió entonces.  
Naga tenía secretos, como cualquiera, solo que de algún modo ella o había hecho algo terrible o era alguien importante que quería huir de su pasado.  
Cogió aire entonces. Y decidió ser directo.  
- Bien, en ese caso, Naga, conozco un sitio de aquí donde podemos estar tranquilos, si así lo deseas.- dijo por fin.  
- Quiero dejarte claro que no soy una prostituta.- dijo ella.  
Xellos se sorprendió ante aquella frase, tenía que decirlo, quizá simplemente porque por cuestión de orgullo no quería que la confundieran.  
- Sé que no eres una prostituta, no te preocupes, seré yo quien haga lo que tú quieras esta vez, y si nos volvemos a encontrar intercambiaremos papeles.- ella se rió mientras el demonio la observaba divertido sin inmutarse.  
- En ese caso y habiendo aclarado las cosas dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?.- Xellos se apartó de ella mientras sonreía.  
- Sígueme entonces.- dijo a modo de susurro.  
Ella así lo hizo.

Se dirigió hacia un lugar donde pensaba ir a pasar la noche con compañía y aquella fría noche aunque dejo de serlo para Xellos no fue por ese motivo más desagradable.

Xellos se hacia el dormido mientras "escuchaba" frases y palabras que Naga expresaba y mostraba en sueños intentando saber algo más de aquella enigmática mujer.  
Entornó la mirada en el preciso momento en que la mujer abrió los ojos.  
Pudo ver como ella miraba hacia la ventana y le observaba, pero él aparento estar dormido.  
Ella se dio la vuelta y sin  saberlo él miraba como se vestía.  
Naga se puso entonces en pie con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la puerta cogiendo sus cosas.  
Xellos se percató de cómo miraba hacia donde él estaba aun con los ojos cerrados.  
-No ha estado mal, una pena que no nos hayamos conocido en otras circunstancias.- susurró mientras sonreía levemente.  
Sin embargo lo que Xellos escuchó, lo que expresaba la mente de la mujer, fue algo distinto.  
- "si no fuera la princesa heredera de Saillune y estuviera constantemente huyendo de mi pasado quizá habría intentado verte más de una vez, no ha estado mal, a veces desearía no ser  
Gracia Will Naga Saillune."- En ese momento la mujer abandonó el cuarto y Xellos sobresaltado se sentó en la cama.  
- ¡ Gracia Will Naga Saillune!- se dijo a si mismo sorprendido a la vez que riendo.- La hermana de Ameria, no es posible.- Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana a la mujer alejándose.  
- Ciertamente, ojala no fueras Gracia Will Naga Saillune, me habría gustado volverte a ver.- susurró el demonio sonriendo.  
Acto seguido se dirigió a por su ropa para también abandonar la habitación.


End file.
